Disney Golf
Disney Golf, known in Japan as Disney Golf Classics (ディズニーゴルフクラシック Dizunīgorufukurashikku), is a sports game based on Disney films. It is the spiritual successor to another golf game called Swing Away Golf, themed with Disney characters. First shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2002, it was the fifth golf game to be made for the system. It was released by Disney Interactive in North America and Japan in 2002, and in Europe in 2005. The game features eight characters to play as or against on a choice of six different courses. The six fictitious courses include American, Western, Mountain, Tropical, European, and the special Sky Course. Players can also earn tokens while on the links by achieving long putts, perfect swings, and chip-ins, which the tokens can be spent on one of 62 items. The game received generally mixed reviews from critics, receiving a 70.96% on Gamerankings. Gameplay Disney Golf features eight characters to play as or against on a choice of six different courses. Players will be able to select from Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and little Morty, Ferdie to start, with Daisy, Pete, Professor Von Drake, and Max waiting in the wings. (Strangely, Mickey Mouse is not a playable character in this game.) Characters are grouped into one of four types: Normal, Power, Technique, and Kids, with the last offering a simplified control system for younger players. Modes of play include Stroke, Match Play, Skins Match, Combination Play, Nearest Pin Contest, Longest Drive Contest, and Challenge. The six fictitious courses include American, Western, Mountain, Tropical, European, and the special Sky Course. The first four are immediately playable, while the remaining two are unlocked by participating in the one-player Challenge mode. This mode offers players the chance to compete in eight events, such as matches against specific characters and a longest drive contest. Completing six out of the eight events opens up the Mickey Challenge Cup and the final Sky Course in a one-on-one battle with special character Mortimer. Players can also earn tokens while on the links by achieving long putts, perfect swings, and chip-ins. Tokens can be spent on one of 62 items. Each item is designed to help a player's character or hinder the opponent. Examples include "Miracle Putting," which always shows the direct putting line on the green, and "Invisible to Hole," where the number of yards to the cup is hidden from view. Most items last for one stroke, and each uses a specific amount of a character's energy, which is replenished at the end of nine holes. A horizontal swing meter is used to hit the ball, with options such as draw, fade, and loft available to fine-tune shots. While Mickey is not available as a playable character, he will offer tips on each shot during the game. Development In March 2002, A Japanese retailer reported that Capcom released pre-ordered information for the Japanese version of the game to ship to markets in Japan on May 30, 2002. Capcom stayed out of the character-based golf realm (presently dominated by Sony's Minna no Golf and Camelot's Mario Golf), but Disney golf would naturally have the cachet of its license to carry it. First shown to the US with little fanfare at the 2002 Electronic Entertainment Expo by Swing Away Golf parents T&E Soft, Disney Golf was aimed at light hearted sports fan looking for entertainment no matter their age and was the fifth golf game to be made for the PlayStation 2. Voice Sounds Disney Golf / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Games